Gundam SEED Destiny - Wings of Tomorrow
by Kazuma Akihara
Summary: Three years have passed since the Battle of Messiah, and the world has reached a state of peace. However, a powerful new threat arises and once again the world is thrown into chaos of war. Amidst the confusion, four young men must take up the mantle of protecting their fragile world from a future of bloodshed .
1. Chapter 0 - Author's Note

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny

Wings To Tomorrow

By Kazuma Akihara

Author's Note

Hello there, my name is Kazuma Akihara. I am a college student who resides in the state of Indiana in the United States. I am a vivid writer, but not all of my works are diamonds. I welcome comments of all shapes and sizes, but no flames please. I've been made fun of to many times already in life and I don't need to be treated cruelly on the internet as well. It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope you enjoy my fanfictions from now on.

So the title of my Fanfiction debut is called Gundam SEED Destiny: Wings to Tomorrow and it is intended to be my interpretation of the final act of this amazing series.

Now to those of you who might not know, it had been announced in Japan that there IS a Theatrical Film in development for Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and SEED Destiny. However, due to the head writer and producer of both series, Chiaki Morosawa, falling ill to cancer, the movie has been put on hold. Morosawa revealed to the general public that the script had been completed and the actors (or seiyus in japan) had agreed to come back and voice their previous roles in the series. Shortly after, Chiaki Morosawa went into remission. Although she is out of any current danger, the movie has been put on Hiatus until she can recover from the damage the cancer has done to her body.

However, as I have journeyed across the Internet, I found many people restless to this answer to their insatiable hunger for the final chapter to the C.E Universe. I found myself growing restless as well, and so I began to type.

What I am about to show you is my own personal thoughts and ideas on how this movie might turn out. Please remember that it is a byproduct of the corridors of my imagination, and may not essentially be the viewpoints or ideas of other 'seedlings'. Wings of Tomorrow follows the main storyline of the Cosmic Era and most of the side stories are not taken into account. I created this story with the sole intention of finishing the masterpiece that Morosawa started. My writing can get sloppy or hard to follow from time to time, so please bear with me.

In order to start this fic, I needed some form of base to stand upon. So like any other seedling I went to the ultimate source of CE information- the SEED Club Blog.

It was there that I found that shortly after Chiaki Morosawa had released the information about the movie; Houko Kuwashima released additional information regarding the cast and the roles they had.

-Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, and Lunamaria Hawke are members of the ZAFT military. (Guess that Kira wearing a white ZAFT suit meant something after all…)

-Lacus Clyne, Yzak Joule, and Dearka Elsman are members of the PLANT Supreme Council. (Seems kinda silly, I can't see Yzak just sitting calmly in a Councilmember's chair.)

In addition to this information, Houko Kuwashima revealed that her character Stella Loussier will have a very significant role in the film. (Personally I think they are going to bring her back.) From the main article regarding the film, it appears that Toshihiko Seki's character, Rey Za Burrel, may have a role in the film as well.

Using this as my base I crafted this Fanfiction from the tidbits of information I've gathered about it. The story itself will be 50 chapters like the series and I will try my best to live up to your expectations. It may take me some time to post new chapters but I promise I will try to be consistent. Once again comments and ideas are welcome.

And now, I give you Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Wings to Tomorrow.

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 1 - Three Years After

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny

Wings To Tomorrow

Chapter 1 – Three Years After

**CE. 74, Lagrange Point 2, Messiah Space Fortress**

Fireworks…

That's what they reminded him of. Fireworks.

Bright green beams of light flew around the vastness of space like some sort of supersonic fireflies. Each and every one connecting with something else, occasionally one would crash into an object and create a brilliant flash of pink. Just like fireworks.

The young man quickly focused as he flew forward at a blinding speed. He let out a yell and the white machine that possessed brilliant red wings tossed two beams at a pink and red machine.

He snarled as he kicked them away, wanting to reach for his sword only to remind himself that it had been sliced in two.

The man he was fighting said something, but what was it? Whatever it was, it had brought out the deepest of angers in him. He charged forward with a rebellious yell of his own.

Then he hear the bloodcurdling scream of a girl.

The explosion of his machine.

And then the words…

DID YOU WANT A WORLD WHERE YOU'VE DESTROYED EVERYTHING WITH YOUR POWER?!

The boy screamed at the top of his lungs and leapt up. He gasped for air he thought he had lost, and his eyes darted everywhere in search of his enemy. After a moment it came to him.

He wasn't fighting.

The room was dark and quiet.

There was no enemy.

Not anymore.

19 year old Shinn Asuka slowly began to catch his breath. He looked upon himself and realized that he was drenched in a cold sweat. It took him a minute to regain control of his senses.

"Shinn!" He heard the girl scream again. "Are you okay?!"

Shinn wheeled around to see worried face of Lunamaria Hawke looking at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I…." He began to choke out. "I was…"

She leaned over and gently held onto him. Her hands felt like ice to him, even though he was already cold.

"At Messiah?" She finished for him.

He almost looked surprised. "H-How did you know?" He gasped.

"This isn't the first time…" She replied. "That's how."

Shinn's eyes shimmered with discontent. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

"How many times did I-?"

"Save it okay." Luna said with a bleak smile. "Let's just get back to bed."

Shinn nodded. He had definitely missed that. That smile reminded him of the cheery, happy-go-lucky Luna from the old days.

He land back down and let his body go limp as Luna curled up and embraced him. He stared blankly at the ceiling of their one-bedroom apartment.

"Hey Luna," He spoke aloud. "When this happens, can you-"

"Drop it." Luna said in a surprisingly angry voice. "I don't want you dwelling on this."

Shinn sighed. Although he and Luna's relationship had been somewhat rocky recently, he enjoyed moments like this. No sense in ruining it by stubbornly pushing the issue.

"Just try and sleep." Luna answered groggily as she drifted off.

"Okay." He said quietly.

"And try not to hate yourself anymore."

No reply.

**MAY 8****th**** CE.77 PLANT Colony Aprilius 1, Lagrange Point 5**

"At 8:30 we are to be meeting with the Turkish Prime Minister in Room 7-36-B."

"I understand. Thank you Amagi."

"I've never seen such a gathering… it truly is quite a sight."

The halls and rooms of the PLANT Supreme Council were packed as officials and delegates from practically every nation were rushing to their appropriate assemblies.

Among those wearing their identical suits and formal wear were three royal purple adorned ambassadors from the Orb Union. At the center of their formation was a young woman who needed no introduction.

"After the 8:30 meeting we will-"

"Amagi," Cagalli Yula Athha interrupted. "You informed me of the schedule at the terminal in Orb and all the way up here. I think I've got it down."

Amagi nodded and bowed his head in sincerity. "I'm dreadfully sorry Lady Cagalli." He pleaded. "I hope you'll forgive me."

Cagalli allowed herself a small smile. "Not at all," She replied. "You're only doing your job. It's just a case of you doing it a little too well."

The navy blue-haired man behind her smiled as well. In the past two years, Cagalli had grown into her position as Orb's chief representative beautifully. Although she still had a lot to learn, she was gaining experience with each political stance she took.

"Admiral Zala?" Amagi questioned. "Is something wrong?"

Athrun Zala regained his senses as he realized he had fallen behind. He nodded and gave a quick salute.

"I'm sorry Representative Amagi." He replied. "I got lost in thought for a moment."

Amagi nodded. Cagalli turned to look at him, but to Athrun's dismay her gaze only held disappointment.

"You're my bodyguard Athrun." She said bluntly. "Your job is to protect me no matter what. There's no room to slack off. Please remember that."

As quickly as she turned to scold him, she was back to walking to the conference. Although Athrun didn't like it, she was right. He was her bodyguard and one wrong misstep could cost her her life.

Athrun focused and walked briskly after them.

**CE 77, PLANT Colony Aprilius, Meriden District Shopping Complex**

"Alright let me see the list and we'll get to work."

"…"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Would it help if I said I was?"

After taking another good look into the eyes of Lunamaria Hawke, Shinn thought it better just to shut up.

"Damn it Shinn!" She shouted. "I gave you one simple task –one! "Hold on to the list!" I said. Why couldn't you do it?!"

"You also told me to warm up the car, grab the return bags and clear out the trunk for the groceries." Shinn rebutted. "I can't remember everything!"

Lunamaria sighed. "Men," She muttered under her breath.

"Women…" Shinn muttered aloud in response.

"Aww come on sis! Don't get so down on him!" A voice chimed from behind them. "All guys make a mistake at some point or another!"

Both young adults turned around to respond, and as they did, Lunamaria's mood suddenly lifted.

She let out a squeal of excitement and dashed over to Meyrin to give her a huge hug. Shinn stayed at a distance and pretended to play it off like it was no big deal. It seemed a little over-dramatic to Shinn.

But anyone would be excited to see a sibling they hadn't seen in over a year.

"It's been way too long sis," She piped up. "It's great to see you."

"Far too long!" Luna excitedly agreed. "Feels like centuries since I've got to speak to you face to face!"

"Well, time flies when you travel I guess!" Meyrin said cheekily. "The world really is a beautiful place."

Lunamaria rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah," She said. "Mir's rubbed off on you all right."

After the Second Bloody Valentine War, Meyrin had decided to join Miriallia Hawe on her global trip and become a journalist for a wildlife magazine. For the past year, she had been all around the world to exotic places and locations. Both Luna and Shinn were happy for her, since both Hawke sisters had been born and raised in the artificial colonies in space. Meyrin was so taken aback by the beauty of planet Earth that she would take multiple stories at once just so she could travel longer.

And these trips of course lead to silly concern-arguments between the sisters.

But it was nice to see the two of them together again. Anyone could see that they were more than just sisters, they were best friends for life. Shinn felt a little jealous. It was like it was with Mayu. They had been best friends. And also…

Shinn tilted his head back as he did a mental scan of his past.

"Best friends…"

"Rey…"

"Hm?" Meyrin said suddenly. "Did you say something Shinn?"

Shinn gazed up, quickly realizing what he had said. "Ah, it's nothing Meyrin. Forget about it."

Lunamaria motioned for Shinn to follow them as they walked off towards the western area of the shopping district-the one jam-packed full with all the clothing stores. Shinn moaned as he reluctantly followed suit. His eyes ventured up to the artificial sky that adorned the PLANT nations.

"Rey…" Shinn muttered once more. "Was he-?"

"_No." _Shinn abruptly cut the thought out of his mind. _"I was a tool to him, not a friend. And besides, he's dead now."_

Although he believed the words in his head and his heart, there was something empty and insincere about them.

**CE 77, Supreme Council Chambers, PLANT Colony Aprilius 1, Lagrange Point 5**

"And as you can see from the latest report." The ZAFT Commander said as he backed away from the round delegate table. "Several more riots have broken out in the Colony interior in the last couple of days, making it difficult to get anything done."

"I see," Replied the chairwoman. "And what are their demands?"

"Shorter work hours and more pay." The commander replied. "But these demands-"

"Will be met at once." The Chairwoman interjected. "Send them a response conveying that."

The ZAFT Commander's eyes bulged. "But Ms. Chairman!" He shouted. "These demands are insane! They would be paid for time they didn't even work!"

"They are laboring on a colony that is easily a year away from our own. They have no way to contact their families or loved ones and they are receiving reduced rations already." The Chairwoman replied sternly. "I think that they deserve an honest paycheck, don't you?"

The Commander's brow furrowed. Although he knew she was right, he didn't believe that they should be taking such pointless steps. Some of the policies that the Chairwoman had put into place since her election made little or no sense to him.

But regardless, she was put in charge for a reason.

"Very well ma'am," He said quietly as he quickly bowed. "I'll see to it right away."

The Chairwoman nodded. "Make sure you do, Commander Kent."

As ZAFT Commander Yolant Kent exited the room, the Chairwoman pressed a button on her chair. Immediately, the walls began to pull back and they revealed a beautiful garden with a lake in the distance. It was a far different from the Council Chambers in the past.

And that was the way Chairwoman Lacus Clyne liked it.

And just like clockwork, the other PLANT Supreme Councilmembers began to pour into the room. As they did, two approached Lacus's desk.

"You're tardy Ms. Chairman." One of the councilmembers spoke up. "We were here twenty minutes ago and you were nowhere to be found. Such actions are inexcusable even for a brand new leader of a nation…"

Lacus giggled slightly and gave a quick curtsey.

"Ah yes. I do apologize Councilman Joule." She said quickly. "But I had several other matters to attend to as well."

Twenty-one year old ZAFT veteran Yzak Joule was about to speak up, but a certain blonde stood in his way.

"It's no problem at all Ms. Clyne," He replied before Yzak could even choke out a protest. "We just arrived ourselves. It was just a bit odd that you would vanish like that, so we took a brief walk around the courtyard."

"It's my fault mostly." A white uniformed officer spoke up as he saluted dutifully upon entering the chambers. "I received some information about suspicious activity near the Artemis 2 site at L3, and I requested the Chairwoman to come and review our findings."

Both Lacus and Councilman Elsman smiled. ZAFT White Commander Kira Yamato was the finest pilot in ZAFT's current regime of soldiers. Although the ZAFT forces had disarmed their military in the name of peace, there were still practical uses for mobile suit teams. And watching the mighty Strike Freedom carry colony supplies like a Mistral work loader was a sight that brought a smile to even Yzak's face.

"By the way," Kira added. "Where are the Representatives from the Orb Union? I was sure they'd be here by now."

"I agree that it isn't like Representative Athha to be tardy," Dearka interjected. "She's usually so punctual."

"I'm sure she'll be here in no time at all," Lacus assured them. "Let us wait for them to arrive."

Almost as if the words were a trigger, Cagalli Yula Athha, Athrun Zala and Cabinet Member Amagi bustled into the room.

"Ah Cagalli!" Lacus said in her warmest tone. "It's been to long-"

"Indeed Chairwoman," Cagalli said as she hurried past her friend and took her seat. "We've put off this meeting for far too long."

Both Lacus and Kira glanced at each other. Ever since Cagalli had taken the role of Chief Representative seriously, she hadn't been the same person. Athrun sighed and followed Cagalli over to her place at the circular council table.

"Yes well," Lacus resumed. "The reason I have called you all here on such short notice is to discuss the current situations we find ourselves in."

"Situation Miss Chairman?" Cabinet Member Amagi inquired. "What situation are you talking about?"

"With all respect Lady Lacus, I agree with Cabinet Member Amagi," Dearka added. "For the first time since before the Junius Seven Tragedy, we are enjoying a stable period of peace and economic prosperity in both the PLANTs and on Earth."

"Exactly," Lacus responded. "It is due to this economic and societal prosperity that we have been able to extend mankind farther into the unknown of space."

"I see," Cagalli interjected. "You mean the Mars Colonization Program."

"I do indeed," Lacus said with a small smile. "Not since the A.D. Era has humanity attempted to accomplish such a miraculous feat in space."

"Well it wasn't like it was a difficult issue," Athrun suddenly cut in. "With the DSSD's Gundam Stargazer program and the application of the Voltaire Lumiere System travel to the red planet was of no difficulty."

"Yeah it was a true disaster when it started," Dearka put in. "A ton of people died during the colony collapse last year, but the Mars Colonization Plan is going smoothly now."

"It is." Lacus replied. "But that is not the point."

"Alright," Yzak said irritated. "So what _is_ your point?"

"For the last two years, we have ignored the complaints and problems that have come with the Mars Colonization Program." Lacus spoke. "We have sacrificed the morale and the safety of many of these brave veterans and workers."

"Well you see Ms. Chairman," Dearka started. "There are a number of things we have to consider before-"

Lacus shot Dearka a look that froze him in his chair. It was shocking to see Lacus's peaceful nature disrupted in such a way. She stayed silent for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"No circumstances however large should ever justify sweeping our own men under the rug." She said sternly.

"It's unavoidable." Yzak said abruptly. "If we answered every single complaint they have then the work wouldn't get done until long after we're dead and gone."

Athrun frowned. Sometimes Yzak looked at things too much like the battlefield. He had to hold himself back from reminding him that the wars were over. Nevertheless, the war had taken its toll on them all in some way or another.

"The Chairwoman is bringing this up because these things have ignored to the point that the workers have gone up in arms." Kira explained. "They not only refuse to work any longer until we meet their demands, but they are holding the PLANTs responsible for the damages and lives lost at the site."

"That is not our fault," Yzak said through his teeth. "It's not as if we intentionally placed them in harm's way, its par for the course."

"Regardless it _is_ our responsibility." Lacus insisted eagerly. "Those men and women are our citizens we have to-"

Her words were shot out of her mouth as a ZAFT-Green Shirt charged into the room with his emotions flared.

"Ms. Chairman!" He shouted. "You must come quickly!"

Lacus stood up calmly and gathered her patience. It was hard enough keeping her wits about her when going head to head with Yzak, let alone having random personnel interrupting her council meeting.

Even so, she swallowed her frustration and put on her award-winning smile.

"What seems to be the problem soldier?" She asked politely.

"It's Artemis 2 ma'am!" He choked out. "It's been destroyed!"

As if a bomb had gone off, the entire council chambers erupted into mass panic. Lacus struggled to regain control as the myriad of voices and the screams of the other councilmembers and the officials outside.

"Mrs. Chairman!" One of the Green Shirts exclaimed. "Someone has compromised our broadcast system!"

"What?!" Yzak bellowed. "Who!?"

As if almost on cue, the main monitor in the main lobby began to fuzz and waver. One by one, all of the monitors in the Capital's vicinity suffered the same fate. As everyone quieted down, the screens began to focus once again and a single image appeared on the screen.

A masked man.

"My name is Altruvius Vonier, and I am a member of the Librarians."


	3. Chapter 2 - Memoirs of War

Chapter 2 – Memoirs of War

**CE 77, Supreme Council Chambers, PLANT Colony Aprilius 1, Lagrange Point 5**

"My name is Altruvius Vonier, and I am a member of the Librarians."

"Librarians!?" Yzak shouted. "What are the Librarians?"

Lacus motioned for Yzak to be quiet and gave him a look that could have killed lesser men. Knowing when to back down, Yzak shut his mouth and turned his eyes back to the screen.

"My dear Coordinators and Naturals." Altruvius echoed. "For the past two years we of the Librarians have funded this foolishly founded project of colonizing Mars in order to placate both the PLANTS and the Earth in their ideal to extend humanity's reach even further out into space, but alas I am dismayed at what I see."

"What is he talking about?" Dearka whispered as the ZAFT Green Shirts around him could only shrug.

"As I stand here among the Mars Sphere, tears are brought to my eyes. " Altruvius continued. "Honest, hardworking coordinators and naturals sprawled out upon the colony and the planet's surface. Discontent, dishonored and humiliated to the point of no return. Desperate to return to the lives they once had -and for what? A lofty dream of two children who would sooner grasp at an unreachable future than planting themselves in reality and solving the problems that our worlds are facing today!"

Athrun began to ball up his fists; he knew exactly what Altruvius was getting at.

"The one thing that is crystal clear," He spoke. "Is that Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Athha are unfit to decide the fate of both the Earth and Mars Sphere! Are we to look on at the current state of things and allow history to repeat itself? No! We all know what is to be done."

"_I don't like what going to come next."_ Kira thought. _"I have a bad feeling about it."_

"Thereby in sight of the Earth Sphere's recent actions and the current state of the Mars Sphere, I declare war on both the PLANTS and every federation of Earth! I warn you all not to underestimate the power of the Librarians. With our vast wealth and resources, we are capable of massive mobilization and firepower! Our attack on the Artemis 2 station with our Mirage Astrays was only the beginning of the swift justice that will be brought down upon the Earth Sphere for the two years that the Mars Sphere has lived in torment! I call to all members of our dear red planet and even those in the Earth Sphere who understand the despicable and arrogant idealistics that the Clyne Faction has wrought upon this world…rise up! Join our cause and help transform this Cosmic Era into a world of true equality!"

The screen began to fuzz and went out. After a moment, the people of the Council began to speak.

"What a load of garbage!" Yzak roared. "Do they expect us to just hand over the Earth Sphere!?"

"Calm down Yzak," Dearka said. "I'm sure that there's a reason-"

"YOU CALM DOWN!" Yzak rebelled. "This is no time to be timid."

"I agree with you Yzak but right now we are in the dark about a lot of things," I mean those mobile suits they used-"

"Mirage Astrays."

Lacus, Yzak, and Dearka turned to the Orb official who had spouted the words.

"How do you know what they are?" Dearka asked.

Cagalli let out a long sigh and then answered. "Because Orb is the nation who built them."

"You built them?" Yzak spat out. "Explain."

"About a year and a half ago we received reports that the Zakus and Daggers we sent with the workers to the Mars Colonies were not working properly." Kira began. "The planet's gravitational field and the many aspects of the environment were causing malfunctions in their motor controls and overall functionality. So at their request, Lacus asked Orb to build them units that could withstand the harsh conditions that the red planet met them with."

"The result was the MBP-P05 Mirage Astray." Cagalli continued. "Using the same algorithms and mechanics as the M1 Astrays, the Mirage Astrays were capable of adapting to any challenge that Mars could throw at them."

"Like the Strike?" Dearka asked.

Athrun nodded. "They were a huge success, but in hindsight we probably shouldn't have made them as functional as they were."

"I couldn't be helped." Kira replied. "There was no way we could have known that the colony workers would modify them for combat."

"And just how many did you send them?" Yzak asked with pent-up rage.

"About 120 Mirage Astrays were sent to the colony," Lacus answered. "After that we submitted blueprints and specs so that they could start manufacturing the Astrays on Mars."

"So you basically just dropped the plans for an incredibly powerful mobile suit into their hands?" Yzak shouted. "Just when I thought that we were on the right track!"

"It wasn't like that!" Amagi stood up. "It was-"

"Then why keep it a secret from the PLANTs?" Dearka inquired. "Why keep it a secret from us?"

"It was a shadow project of sorts." Kira explained. "I had it on a need to know basis."

"I was a ZAFT White too back then!" Yzak bellowed as he charged into Kira's face. "Given the past, I should have been in the know from the start!"

Kira went silent and turned his head. Part of what Yzak said was true, he should have known.

"At any rate," Athrun cut in. "What are we going to do about this Librarian group?"

"Well," Lacus said coyly. "I _do_ have an idea…"

**CE 77, PLANT Colony Aprilius, Meriden District Shopping Complex**

His deep red eyes stared piercingly at the blank screen.

"War…again?"

Shinn stood in the middle of a shopping mall gone mad. People were flailing about and panicking like a nuke was on a collision course with the PLANTS. Even Luna and Meyrin were worried.

"Shinn?" Luna cried out. "What does this mean?"

Slowly, Shinn turned around. Calmly, he looked his red-haired girlfriend dead in the eye.

"I'm going."

"What?" Luna exclaimed as Shinn turned around and began running towards the escalator.

"Shinn!" She exclaimed as she grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Kira and Athrun." He declared. "They might know what's going on."

"Kira and Athrun?" Luna asked in a bit of confusion.

"Yes." Shinn replied. "If I can get a hold of them then-"

"Then what? They can put you in the cockpit of a mobile suit so you can get blown up again!?" Luna angrily cut him off. "Like hell that will happen!"

"Luna…" He spoke up.

"No! You know that's exactly what's going to happen!" She interjected. "You and I both know that path Shinn…that's why we resigned from ZAFT in the first place. So we don't have to fight any more…"

"I have to go." Shinn insisted. "One of the reasons I chose to fight was to protect everything that is important to me. Well that everything is in danger right now and I have the power to save it."

"Shinn," Lunamaria pleaded. "Don't…"

"Luna, I have to do this." Shinn demanded. "Let me go now."

Lunamaria Hawke was hesitant, but with tears in her eyes, she let go of his jacket.

Shinn nodded and with a bleak smile, he made a dash for the escalator.

"Reconnaissance? That's your plan?"

"It's more than simple reconnaissance," Lacus explained. "We need to get an idea of what remains at the Artemis 2 site, so we have no choice but to send a squad into the thick of the wreckage."

"Are you crazy?" Yzak exclaimed. "Those Martian Radicals have taken over the place and are using it as a makeshift base!"

"I agree with Yzak," Dearka declared. "Even if we were able to get into the area undetected, we would have to have someone act as bait to draw out the majority of the forces."

"It would have the most powerful, over the top, symbolic mobile suit that ZAFT has to offer." Athrun added.

And all at once the room turned to a certain brunette.

"You want me to go in the Strike Freedom?" Kira said aloud. "You think I'll be enough?"

"Of course!" Lacus replied. "I have complete faith in you Kira!"

Kira sighed. He couldn't resist Lacus's word.

"I'll need a good team." Kira replied after a moment. "There's no telling what we might find once we get there."

"Done." Lacus replied. "Just tell me who you want to go with you."

"Well, Athrun for one." Kira began. "The Infinite Justice would definitely help."

"That's going to be a bit tricky," Cagalli suddenly cut in.

"Oh really," Dearka said with undertones of sarcasm in his voice. "Why would that be a problem Princess?"

Cagalli's brow furrowed. She hated being called princess even though she knew it was the truth. As she rose to answer, Amagi jumped in front of her.

"Athrun is the best pilot Orb has at the moment and given the state of events I don't know if lending him to ZAFT is such a good idea."

Lacus frowned and turned to Cagalli. Her eyes adverted Lacus's gaze as if she couldn't look at her.

"Is that your opinion as well Chief Representative Athha?" The new Chairwoman inquired.

"Yes," Cagalli finally replied, "I understand the position that the Earth Sphere is in, but it's all the more reason why we need to have as much protection for the homeland as possible."

"Cagalli-"

"My decision is final Athrun." The blonde-haired woman stated, quickly silencing the former ZAFT ace. Athrun looked to Kira and Lacus with a sense of hopelessness.

"It's fine," Kira replied. "I understand Orb role in this and the nation has to be protected from these terrorist attacks as well."

Cagalli smiled at her brother. Kira always seemed to know her way of thinking so well.

Kira turned to Yzak and Dearka. "I'll need you two as well." He requested. "Your skills are invaluable."

Yzak snorted. "I suppose I could." He accepted.

"You've got my support Kira," Dearka smiled. "It's been forever since I've been in the cockpit of a mobile suit."

"Good to have you on board." Kira replied. "We'll need the best ZAFT can offer so gather together as many veterans as you can for this operation."

"Yzak could always get the members of the Joule Team to cooperate." Dearka smirked. "They'd do anything he told them to-like yell at a mountain that was blocking his view."

"This isn't the time for jokes!" Yzak barked.

"Who's joking?" Dearka laughed.

"Enough." Kira demanded. "Who else could we get to participate in this operation?"

Athrun stood up slowly, question whether he wanted to offer this option.

"Well," He said with caution. "We could always contact Shinn."

As if a taboo had been spoken, the room went silent.

"I don't know Athrun." Kira said. "Shinn's a little…"

"He's dramatically unstable." Cagalli spoke abruptly.

"Cagalli!" Lacus gasped in a hushed tone.

"No, she's right Lacus." Kira agreed. "Shinn hasn't been right in the head since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. That's why he and Lunamaria left ZAFT."

"Still," Athrun rebutted. "We should try to contact him and-"

"And then what?" Yzak argued. "Put him in the cockpit of a mobile suit so he can hallucinate and freak out again? The last time that happened he almost killed one of our commanders!"

"I don't expect you to understand." Athrun said angrily. "You managed to get through the war unscathed, but Shinn lost too many people for him to just be alright."

"Even so Athrun we-"

Athrun turned and looked Kira dead in the eyes with that serious look on his face. Kira could tell that he was dealing with his anger in his own way.

"That day at the Orb Memorial," He spoke up. "You and I asked him to come fight alongside us so that wars like this wouldn't break out again. Now there is a real war looming over us that could rip the world to pieces again- a Third Bloody Valentine War- are you really going to recant the message we sent to him? Are you Kira?"

Kira went silent. He had no words he could convey to his childhood friend.

Athrun turned to the rest of the room, his friends, his country's representative, and all the young soldiers who stood amongst them with concern in their eyes. He took a deep breath and decided to see if he had the same speech abilities that his father once had.

"Shinn Asuka gave everything he had and then some during the last war," He began. "And it took a toll on him that most of us can't begin to imagine. His family, his friends, and the woman he promised to protect. But still he kept fighting for what he believed to be right-protecting the PLANTS." "I believe that the soldiers of ZAFT owe him at least to give him another chance at saving this world of ours."

The room stayed silent for a moment, then the sound of footsteps outside the room was heard.

"Thanks a lot Athrun. That was really helpful."

The navy haired bodyguard turned to see a familiar head of messy jet-black hair. A lobby attendant rushed in and grabbed his arm.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Chairwoman," She cried. "I tried to stop him but he just barged in and I-"

"Leave him." Kira spoke up. "He can stay."

The attendant turned to Lacus, who gave a brief nod, and then retreated from the room. Shinn slowly entered the room as Kira strode up to him.

"How much have you heard?" The brunette commander asked him as he looked straight into his eyes.

"Just the parts about me," Shinn replied quickly. "Athrun is one of the loudest guys I know."

Athrun and Dearka smirked at his remark. Shinn hadn't changed-he was still a smart aleck.

"So what is going on?" He asked as respectfully as he could. "Apart from the maniac hijacking the airwaves?"

"If we tell you, what are you going to do Shinn?" Kira's pink-haired partner asked from behind him.

Shinn turned to the enigma that was Lacus Clyne. Although he had been in the Clyne Faction for a year, he had never really gotten to know her, so Shinn felt a little uncomfortable speaking to her.

"I'll go and fight." Shinn answered. "Simple as that."

Lacus narrowed her eyes at Shinn, as if analyzing him. It was unclear what she wanted from him, but left much room for debating that question.

"Fight?" Kira echoed. "Is that what you want to do?"

"Not if I don't have to." Shinn replied. "But it's necessary now."

"Why?" Kira shot back. "Why now after you've been away from ZAFT for so long?"

Shinn sighed and took a deep breath. Then he gathered his words and answered Kira.

"Because I made a vow to protect those who are important to me." He declared. "While we were enemies in the last war I wanted nothing more than to destroy you, but after all that's happened you and Athrun are my friends, my mentors, and have become important to me." "Even the members of the PLANTS are important to me."

As he spoke, Kira and Lacus's looks began to change. This wasn't the Shinn they knew from a year ago.

"I want to protect this world and the people in it." He finished. "That's as simple as I can put it."

"Are you sure?"

"If Athrun is willing to believe in me, then I have no reason not to give it a shot."

Kira was silent for a moment, but then nodded.

"Okay." He said. "That's good enough for me then."

Shinn's face began to lite up. Kira and Lacus made their way back to their desks as Shinn followed.

"So I'm in?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"You are." Lacus confirmed. "You'll be heading out on a patrol mission with Kira and the Joule Team."

Shinn saluted at his assignment but couldn't hide his smile.

"Our operation begins at O' Five Hundred this Friday." Kira explained. "Keep your phone lines open to receive further instructions."

"Yes sir." Shinn replied. "I will make sure I do."

"And one more thing."

Shinn turned to look at Kira as he tossed him a plastic card. He looked at it to see his face placed on the left margin with a ZAFT logo in the right corner.

His ZAFT Red Identification Card.

"Get your Red Suit back on, you're not a civilian anymore."

Shinn nodded as Athrun placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back to ZAFT Shinn."


	4. Chapter 3 - Black Battlefront

Chapter 3 – Black Battlefront

**CE 77, PLANT Colony Aprilius, Amalgam Military Port, Dock 6B**

"Are you sure he'll be here?"

21 year old Kira Yamato stood on the edge of the platform scanning his eyes across the sea of ZAFT recruits, looking for the last of his ace pilots to arrive. It wasn't like him to be late, but the fact that he was left Kira in a state of concern.

"He better," The brunette replied quickly. "Lacus and I really stuck our necks out for him and if he makes a fool of Lacus-"

"Warrant Officer Asuka reporting for duty sir!"

The voice rang out from between the sea of green shirts in front of him. Kira pushed past the young recruits to gaze upon the ebony haired pilot dressed in fully in his ZAFT Red uniform.

"About time." Kira spoke up with his trademark gentle smile. "That suit looks good on you."

Shinn smirked. "Honestly I didn't know if this would still fit me, but I'm glad it does." He said confidently. "Is everyone else on board?"

"Just about everyone." Kira replied. "I'm just waiting on one more man after you. Get in there and acquire your briefing from Yzak and Commander Waltfeld."

Shinn nodded and turned to look upon the massive battleship that had once housed him and his mobile suit.

"I feel like I've just come home." Shinn said in awe. "It's been ages since I've even come near the Minerva."

Kira smiled. "Well its one hell of a warship." He responded. "It'd be a shame to just let it be scrapped after the war."

Shinn turned and headed toward the massive battleship. As he walked down the long walkway to the entry hatch all torrent of memories began to flow back to him. Each and every one made Shinn cringe as he thought of the choices he made.

"_Try not to hate yourself anymore."_

Shinn shook his head and headed on forward.

**CE 77, Supreme Council Chambers, PLANT Colony Aprilius 1, Lagrange Point 5**

"Are you sure about this Chairwoman?"

Lacus turned slowly towards Cagalli, her eyes full of concern.

"Come now Cagalli, I would've thought that you'd be ready to jump at the chance to stop these Librarians. Where's the lioness of Orb that we all know so well?"

Cagalli frowned. "The entire nation of Orb is in my hands now." Cagalli explained. "Some things are required in order for my nation to survive- mainly a competent leader."

"Still harping on the Seirans?" Lacus asked with a smidgen of sarcasm. "When are you going to let that go?"

Cagalli shot her a dirty look. "I will never let it go." She replied with an undertone of anger. "Yuna Roma Seiran brought Orb to the brink of destruction. If it hadn't been for Kira and Athrun, all of my people would be dead and buried."

Lacus sighed in defeat as Cagalli turned towards the window. Cagalli was an independent and emotional individual by nature. But these days all she did was bury herself in work and what Lacus could only assume was to practice frowning in the mirror. She just couldn't believe that this was the same young women before her.

"Cagalli," Lacus started. "Why didn't you inform me of the release of those Astrays you built?"

The blonde was silent. It was several moments before she spoke.

"I didn't see a need to." Cagalli responded without looking.

"Didn't see a need to?" Lacus asked. "The Mars Colonization Program is primarily a project of the PLANTS, why would you see a need to hide it.

This time there was no response. Cagalli refused to turn and face her friend. Lacus was famous for her massive patience and abundant kindness, but in this dire situation even her patience was running thin.

"Cagalli," She said calmly. "I can't help but feel that you know more than you're letting on. Ever since the Librarian made their debut, you have been on edge. What are you so worried about?"

Cagalli finally turned to face Lacus, her face as serious and strained as it could get.

"This isn't going to be like any other war." She stated simply. "This war is going to destroy the world."

**PLANT Colony Aprilius, Amalgam Military Port, Dock 6B, ZAFT Battleship Minerva**

Out of place. That's what it felt like.

Shinn stood amongst the recruits and felt more out of place than anyone else on board. Even in a place as familiar as the Minerva, he felt like an outcast.

"Well I had to see it to believe it!"

Shinn turned to face a 6 foot tall soldier with tanned bronze skin. He let out a laugh that landed somewhere between mockery and enjoyment.

"I don't think we've met," He started. "Can I help you?"

The soldier stopped laughing and glared down at him. Whatever he was laughing at wasn't so funny anymore.

"The real question is how can I help you?" He answered. "What is one of Durandal's remnants doing here?"

"Durandal's remnants?" Shinn echoed.

"Scum like you who helped Durandal nearly take control of the Earth Sphere." He stated. "You don't belong here boy."

Shinn took a deep breath. His anger persisted, but he didn't want to give this meathead the satisfaction.

"Commander Yamato approved me for duty." He said lightly. "I'm here to help defeat the Librarians just like the rest of you."

"You are not like the rest of us." He growled. "You are scum and you don't belong here! Go back to your family and get out of our hair!"

That did it. Shinn grit his teeth and let his attitude rip.

"Big talk coming from an oversized newbie. Why don't you go home and have your momma put dinner on? If you're quick you won't miss your favorite cartoons!"

"You little punk!" The soldier cried as Shinn prepared for the brawl that was to ensue.

"KNOCK IT OFF BOTH OF YOU!"

The room went silent save for the sound of footsteps through the lobby. As the crowd parted, the facial scar of the Desert Tiger came into view. As if cautiously approaching the situation, he put his hands on both of the young combatants.

"I think thats enough Sergeant Himura." He said simply. "You're here to fight the Librarian, not your teammates. As a soldier of ZAFT I thought you would have your act together."

"But he-"

Seeing his point wasn't heard, Andy stepped forward. "Do you see this arm?" He pointed to his prosthetic limb as Himura nodded quietly."

"Do you want to see how I can kill a man in 20 seconds with this arm? It's really quite an amusing thing. Are you sure you want to keep going?"

One look at him and Sergeant Himura's bronze skin nearly went pale. Slowly he put his arm down and retreated back into the crowd.

Shinn let loose a little smirk of victory when Waltfeld turned to him.

"And I _know_ you know better." He said calmly. "Don't start causing unnecessary trouble."

"But he started-"

In a flash Shinn found himself eye to eye with the seasoned ZAFT veteran. His eyes sent a shiver up his spine, like a tiger ready to pounce on his prey. Shinn knew at that moment any form of resistance was futile.

"I don't care who started it." Andy answered. "On my ship I will end any and all disputes between my subordinates-understand? I know all about your record Shinn Asuka, and if you need the law laid down, I won't hesitate to do so."

Shinn gulped and nodded. He was just about to apologize when Kira entered the lobby with a certain blonde-haired individual.

And then came the rage.

"You…" He seethed as he stormed towards the individual. "What are YOU doing here?"

Orb Lieutenant Mu La Flaga could only try to speak as he stood face to face with the ZAFT Ace.

"I can't even believe you're standing here right now!" Shinn shouted. "What moron hired you for this job?!"

"I did." Kira said frankly as Shinn turned to him. "Orb couldn't get us Athrun for the job, so I turned and asked for Mu instead. Cagalli was reluctant, but she agreed."

"That's why I'm here…" Mu started. "To help fight the-"

"I don't care why you're here!" Shinn shouted. "I just want to leave!"

"He has orders." Kira responded calmly. "He can just-"

"He can take his orders and shove them up his-"

Even though he wasn't facing him, Shinn could feel Andy's eyes burning into his back. As much as he wanted to finish that sentence, he knew it would be better to dial it back.

Shinn took a deep breath and took a step back. He met Mu's eyes with a deadly glare.

"If you think he's necessary, then I'll go along Commander." He started. "But I'm not calling him Mu.

Kira was confused.

"What will you call him then?"

Shinn turned to the Hawk of Endmyion and snarled.

"I don't know _Neo_, what should I call you?"

Mu's eyes met Shinn's for a moment and as they did Shinn saw what might be a glimmer of sadness in them. He could only look on as he stormed out the door and towards the soldiers quarters.

As the tension died down in the room, the Desert Tiger let out a sigh of relief.

"Well he's just a treat, isn't he Kira?"

"Yeah…" The brunette replied. "A treat…"

**PLANT Colony Aprilius, ZAFT Battleship Minerva, Pilot Resignment Bay.**

About a half hour had past since Shinn's tantrum on the bridge, and out of concern Mu had made the decision to go and look for the young pilot.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was most definitely the wrong choice.

Before Mu could get a word out, Shinn was on the attack.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk." Mu said simply. "Is that so much to ask."

"Talk about what? I don't have the time."

"Look, just hear me out and then I'll let you say what you want to." He offered the angsty teen. "I give you my word."

Shinn snorted. "Right…like that's any good to anyone."

"Nice one Mu," The blonde thought to himself. "Way to step right into the minefield."

"Look, I know you don't like me and I can accept that. But during this mission we have to work together. Kira needs everyone on the Minerva to be acting as a team and we can't afford to be going for each other's throats. Do you get what I'm saying kid?"

Shinn was silent. As he let out a big sigh, Mu felt it was really time to hit it home.

"Just trust me." He answered. "Despite what you think I'm actually trying to help."

Shinn slowly turned to him and began to speak.

"I remember the time you promised to help a young girl and take her away from all the fighting that was going on. Instead you just sent her on a parade of destruction that resulted in her death."

Mu was speechless. So this was about Stella after all.

"Listen kid I-"

"Save it!" Shinn shouted as his voice trembled. "You can't explain what you did away, I'm tired of all the excuses!"

He got up and began to walk out of the room, but stopped to leave a comment.

"Judging from the life you have now, I'd say it's painfully obvious how little she meant to you isn't it?"

"I cared for her too Shinn!" Mu shot out. "Stella was like a daughter to me and I wish things had turned out different, but war is war. I can't change what I did, but I am truly sorry for it."

Shinn turned on his heels. In all his years of conflict, Mu had never seen so much anger and hate contained into one person before.

"Stella is dead!" He cried out in rage. "And she's never going to come back! She trusted you-I trusted you! And what did you do? You stabbed me in the back and led her into the arms of her worst nightmare! I can't forgive you for that!"

"Then how can you forgive Kira?" Mu demanded. "Stella died at his hands, or did you not realize that?"

"Kira was trying to protect the people in danger all around us." Shinn answered. "Although I understand what he was trying to do I still believe that if he had just stayed away that Stella might have survived. But-"

"But what?" Mu asked with impatience.

"But _you_ put Stella in the Destroy's cockpit." Shinn finished. "You made her slaughter thousands of innocent people. And you helped defend her while she did it."

Mu's eyes softened. There was no denying what Shinn was saying was right, if he hadn't obeyed Djibril, Stella might not have had to die. As Shinn turned to leave, Mu grabbed his arm.

"I am sorry Shinn," He spoke in a hushed tone. "If there was anything I could do I-"

Shinn shrugged him off and began to walk again.

"Bring her back to life," He said callously. "Then I'll forgive you."

**ZAFT Battleship Minerva, Briefing Room**

"So, by entering in from the southern field, chances of being noticed upon entry will likely decrease. This will be our plan of attack. Any questions?"

Kira Yamato was answered with a silent room save for a humble cough. No matter how much he practiced, the ZAFT Commander was just not that versed in the art of public speaking.

"We'll take the opportunity now to divide the pilots into two teams." Andy swiftly continued. "One team will be led by Lieutenant La Flaga to survey the eastern side, and one team will be led by Kira himself to patrol the western side."

As Andy began to name off the names for each member of each team. Shinn found himself in thought again. He shouldn't have let Mu talk to him. He shouldn't have let him bring up _her_ name.

Now he couldn't stop thinking about Berlin. All of the horror and destruction was floating back into his brain like it had just all happen a few days ago.

"_Why am I still dwelling on it?"_ He thought to himself. _"I'm with Luna now, and that time in my life is over. I owe it to myself to move forward."_

For a brief moment, he traced back to Luna's words about not hating himself.

"_But if that's the case,"_ He questioned. _"Why can't I let it go?"_

"Asuka! Did you hear me?"

Shinn jolted back to reality. A wave of soft laughter washed over the room causing him to turn bright red.

"Yes sir?"

"You're on Mu's team, got it?"

Of course almost immediately, Shinn felt his inner desire to resist the Captain's decision rise up. But as he took a look around the familiar briefing room and remembered the humiliating display that a certain ZAFT Ace had put him through not so long ago.

"Yes sir," He said as calmly as he could. "I understand."

Andy, Kira, and Mu nearly did a double take at the unholy response that he just uttered. Shinn following orders? It had to be a sign of the apocalypse that was to come.

Mu gathered his wits and spoke up. "Further more, I'm putting you as my wingman Shinn."

Shinn gritted his teeth and tried his best not to snarl. This was just the icing on the cake for him wasn't it?

"Meaning you're second in command of our unit after me." He continued. "Anything happens to me while we're out there, you take charge okay?"

Shinn was surprised to say the least as Kira and Andy looked on is shock as if Mu had just ordered Shinn to blow up the Minerva.

"Are you sure Mu?" Kira started. "Shinn is-"

"Shinn is more than capable of handling himself out there." Mu finished. "I trust him completely."

Even though he couldn't stand him, Shinn could at least listen to a man who was willing to respect his skill.

"Thank you sir, I won't disappoint."

"Now entering Lagrange Point 3, timed arrival at Artemis in 20 minutes."

As he followed Kira and Andy towards the mobile suit deck, Shinn couldn't help but wonder what kind of fight was ahead of them. Unlike all the enemies he had fought before, the Librarian were and enemy completely unknown to everyone. If he had the opportunity, he hoped to get a chance to capture a unit.

"I forgot to ask." Shinn spoke up abruptly. "What kind of Zaku will I be piloting?"

"You aren't piloting a Zaku." Andy answered as they grew closer to the hangar. "We have something a bit more special in mind for you."

"Special?" Shinn repeated. "Like what?"

"Well Kira suggested it." Andy smirked.

"I just thought it was appropriate for the urgency of this mission. " The brunette rebutted.

"What was appropriate?" Shinn insisted. He was beginning to get anxious now.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Andy replied as he motioned towards the giant entryway to the hangar. Shinn slowly floated inside and his face lit up.

There leaning against the back wall, was the ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam.

"Destiny!" Shinn exclaimed. "How did you-"

"Kira salvaged it off the moon's surface." Andy answered. "The reactor seemed to work fine so we put it back into service."

"Awesome!" Shinn exclaimed. "Thanks Kira!"

"Don't thank me yet," Kira replied with a tone of disappointment. "We didn't have enough time to fix it up to full capacity. It still has a lot of damage we haven't buffed out yet."

As they got closer, Shinn understood what he meant. There were deep scratches and dents riddled all over the Destiny's body and around the cockpit, even the Arondight Anti-Ship sword was missing.

"The beam rifle, beam boomerangs and sabers all work fine." Kira explained. "The beam cannon is unstable so I would advise against using it. And the palm cannons-"

"Are destroyed." Shinn cut him off reminding himself of when the Infinite Justice sliced through them with its beam saber. "I figured as much."

"60 percent of the weapons work, are you going to be okay with those?" He asked.

Shinn smirked. "I'll manage. I'm just gonna miss the Arondight a bit."

"We'll work on getting a new one made for you." Andy promised. "In the mean time, take it easy on this machine okay?"

Shinn nodded as Kira and Andy headed towards the gold-studded Akatsuki Gundam a few feet away. He looked eye level at the Gundam's massive head and smiled

"It's good to see you again buddy."

**Lagrange Point 3, ZAFT Battleship Vesalius-class **_**Leonardo**_

"Well, looks like we'll get to see some action after all."

Yzak Joule looked up at his ZGMF-XX09T Dom Trooper and Dearka's GOUF Ignited. Although he insisted that he wanted an end to the fighting and all the destruction war could bring.

"And yet I'm back here." He thought to himself. "Sometime life can be really cruel."

"We'll be in the vicinity of Artemis 2 in about ten minutes." Dearka informed him. "Kira's team is prepping as we speak."

"Do you think we can win?"

"Huh?" Dearka thought his ears were failing him. Did Yzak just question if they'd win?"

"Um, I think it's about fifty-fifty." Dearka replied. "We don't know much about our enemy and their numbers aren't registered as of yet."

"I see…" Yzak replied aloofly.

"But we have Kira, Commander La Flaga, Captain Waltfeld and-"

"Shinn Asuka?" Yzak finished with an irritated tone.

"You really have it in for that guy don't you?" Dearka asked. "What do you have against him Yzak?"

"He's like me-or rather how I was." Yzak explained. "He lets his emotions fuel his every action and that won't help him in any way."

Dearka snorted. "Ever heard of Pot and Kettle?"

"Shut up!" Yzak shouted as he put his helmet on. "I don't have time for your crap Dearka!"

"See? That. That's the Yzak we all know and love." Dearka teased. "Maybe Shiho will acknowledge you if you-"

"DEARKA!"

**ZAFT Battleship Minerva, Mobile Suit Hangar Bay**

"Arzachel."

Shinn turned to answer the voice who had just spoke to him, only to discover that it belonged to Seargant Himura.

"What about Arzachel?" Shinn asked in a less than enthusiastic tone.

"My family was at Arzachel when Durandal fired Requiem at it." Himura said with sorrow in his eyes. "I lost my mother and two brothers all because of Durandal's ideals."

Shinn was quiet for a moment. It was easy to forget that although that most of the world agreed to the Destiny Plan, those that refused to comply were brutally assaulted.

"You know when I was working for the Chairman, I did a lot of things that I ended up questioning whether they were right or wrong." He said. "If you are doing the right thing you shouldn't have doubts right? So that means that if your conscious is telling you something is wrong, then you shouldn't be doing it."

Shinn buckled the last strap on his pilot suit and turned to face Sergeant Himura.

"I made a lot of wrong decisions in the past Seargant," He said. "And I'm sorry that your family had to be sacrificed because of them."

Himura was shocked. Judging by the look on his face it was hard to process what he was thinking. Slowly, he shook Shinn's outstretched hand.

"This is so surreal." Himura said in a quiet voice. "I thought you were just some arrogant kid, but that doesn't seem to be the case."

Shinn let a brief smile slip across his face. "I was an arrogant kid at one point, but you missed him by about two years."

Himura nodded as he let go of Shinn's hand and floated over to his GOUF.

"Try not to get yourself killed out there okay Asuka?"

"Look who's talking newbie."

Himura smirked and boarded his Gouf, while Shinn climbed aboard the Destiny. The cockpit even had that same metallic shaving smell it did back when it was stationed at Messiah. As Shinn started up the Destiny's operating system, the majestic Strike Freedom came into view.

"Alright everyone, stick to your respective plans and we should be fine." Kira's voice echoed over the communication waves. "Best of luck to all of you!"

The Strike Freedom was placed onto the catapult and the clear signals lit up across the board.

"Kira Yamato. Strike Freedom, _let's do it_!"

The Strike Freedom rushed out of the hangar with a mighty gust of air. One by one Kira's squad launched and pursued their leader. After they had all cleared the catapult, the davits swung back and Mu's Akatsuki slowly began its trip towards the outside.

"Our team will launch now." Mu announced as the Akatsuki was clicked into the catapult. "Remember to stay hidden and don't get shot down!"

Lights shone green and the Hawk of Endimiyon received the go ahead.

"Mu La Flaga. Akatsuki, _launching_!"

The Orb mobile suit dashed down the catapult in a blur of gold as Shinn felt his machine lurch forward. The Destiny came towards the launch pad with careful positioning and focus. Shinn felt the tension and nervousness build up in his chest as he felt his machine touch down onto the catapult.

"Shinn Asuka. Destiny Rebuild, lets go!"

Shinn felt himself get forced back into his seat as the pressure of the G-Forces pushed down on him. It might have been his imagination, but they felt much heavier that they ever were before."

"The Destiny might have lost some of its cockpit padding." He thought to himself. "One more thing I'm going to have to be careful with."

As the Destiny flew out into the blackness of space, Shinn could feel himself getting anxious. Between the shortness of breath and the way he was looking all over the place, it didn't take him long to figure out what was happening to him.

"Shinn! Are you okay in there?"

A loud clang against the Destiny's armor disrupted Shinn's state of panic enough to gaze over and the Akatsuki's golden hand on his shoulder.

"Get it together!" Mu ordered over the airwaves. "You have to find a good place to hide!"

Shinn gulped and nodded as the remaining members of their team caught up to them. Shinn forced himself to swallow his fear as they all began to journey through the debris field. This was a battlefield, and freezing in place would only get him killed.

That was until they got a good look at Artemis 2.

The former Military Satellite was in ruins. The entry port was smoking and the entire asteroid was surrounded by sheared off metal and the remainder of GuAIZ R and Dagger L mobile suits. It was clear that the soldiers had put up a fight before they were slaughtered.

"Alright," Mu whispered over the comm units. "We'll split into two groups and survey both halves of the eastern side. Shinn, take one half of our team and head for northern docking bay. Find out if there are any enemies left in the vicinity. I'll take the rest and we'll comb the Southern bays for survivors.

He watched as the Akatsuki peeled off with a squad of ZAKU Warriors. Slowly, Shinn turned to the remaining units that he had been charged with. Himura's GOUF nodded as if to recognize his authority.

Shinn steeled himself as he wrapped his hands over the Destiny's controls. He knew that it was time for action and to fight the battle he signed up for.

With a push of the controls, he fired the Destiny's thrusters towards his mission.

**PLANT Colony Aprilius 1, Civilian Departure Bay 13b**

Athrun watched as the blue and grey hulk of a transport loomed into view. Despite all his insisting on waiting for Kira and Mu to return, Cagalli had decided that the three of them were going to return to the Homeland to handle the situation on Earth.

As if anyone could 'handle' any part of this situation…"

"From what I hear riots have broken out all over the world." Amagi declared as he picked up the most recent newspaper. "Despite such a convoluted message, people are going to arms to side with the Librarians."

"It's not just the Earth," Athrun chimed in. "Riots are happening in the PLANTs too. This whole message of rising up against Lacus and Cagalli is really starting to get out of hand."

As if he had said something as rude as a comment about her weight, Athrun looked over at the Princess of Orb, her eyes were heavy and she was nodding back and forth. Athrun could see that she was exhausted beyond belief.

"Cagalli?" He spoke as he reached for her hand. "Are you going to be okay?"

As if on command, Cagalli's eyes shot open and she turned to meet her blue-haired bodyguard. Unlike before she had that old look of mixed emotion in her eyes with a bit of uncertainty.

"Athrun," She said quietly so only he could hear. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as she peaked his curiosity.

"I can understand why all these people want to rebel against the current world." She explained. "Despite all the efforts Lacus and I try to put forth there is only so many people who will listen to a couple of 21 year old girls."

"Cagalli…I…."

"But we can only do so much!" She cried out. "I have to make this right, or a lot of people are going to die! We have to go back to Orb!"

Athrun took he hand slowly, the way he used to after the First Bloody Valentine War. As he caressed it, he looked upon her with a kind look in his eyes.

"It will be okay." He assured her. "We will find a way to fix this. We've done it before."

Cagalli slowly began to calm down. As Athrun let go of her hand she regained her composure.

"Um...yes I'm sure you're right." She said as professionally as she could. "Thank you Admiral Zala."

"Whatever you say Princess."

Cagalli turned to glare at him, but Athrun just flashed a smirk of satisfaction.

"_Flight 326 to the United Emirates of Orb is ready to depart. Please begin boarding now."_

Athrun and Cagalli picked themselves up out of their seats and began heading towards the door. They were a few feet away when they realized that Amagi was not with them. Suddenly as if on cue, the Orb Official bolted through the door.

"Sorry for being late." He gasped. "The time got away from me…"

"Where did you go Representative?"

"I went to pick up another copy of this paper for reference." He explained. "Sorry to take off like that, but I have someone who wants to speak with you."

Acting in response to his request the two young adults backed away from the gate and turned to meet their guest.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here…"

Through the wreckage of the desolate satellite, the Destiny curved about the wreckage. Nearby the other members of his squad were searching the debris in search of survivors. It was going as routine as it could go.

Except for one thing…

It was dead silent.

Which was not out of the ordinary in space, even the most bustling space ports had little sound to them, but that was beside the point.

"_Warrant Officer Asuka,"_ Himura reported as his GOUF floated over towards the Destiny. _"The section is clear, there are no survivors."_

"No enemies either…" Shinn muttered. "Shouldn't we have seen at least one patrol squad by now?"

"_We snuck in undetected,"_ Himura responded. _"I don't think they even realized we're here yet."_

"I hope so," Shinn replied. "This just feels all wrong to me…"

"I can tell you this Asuka-"

The rest of Seargant Himura's statement was never finished.

Shinn watched as a green beam pierced through the cockpit of his GOUF, melting the contents inside. He heard one final scream of agony from the pilot, and then his machine exploded.

"_HIMURA!"_ Shinn screamed as the force from the explosion sent the Destiny flying back. Just like that, the Seargant was gone.

Moments later, Shinn was met with a shower of green beam rifle bursts as two ZAKUs burst into flames. Shinn struggled to regain control of his suit as he made out an image of the enemy.

Purple and white Gundam-type suits…they were Mirage Astrays.

"Warrant Officer!" One of the cadets shouted. "What are your orders?"

"Stay calm and hide behind the debris!" Shinn barked. "The metal on this fortress was built to withstand the blast of a battleship's beam cannon!"

As quickly as they could, the ZAKU pilots dove behind the nearest cover they could find. Shinn charged as one of the Mirage Astrays attempted to fire on an unfortunate ZAKU.

"Damn it!" Shinn bellowed. _"Leave them alone!"_

In one fluid motion, the Destiny shot of its beam rifle twice. The Mirage Astray staggered as the shots found their mark in the left leg and right arm. The wounded machine struggled to recover, but was not fast enough to match the Destiny and met its fate on a beam rifle shot to the cockpit.

Shinn wheeled around to confront the now swarming enemies. From the looks of it, there were now a total of eleven Mirage Astrays left to fight. Shinn fired again at the closest Astray, but as if anticipating his move, the unit effortlessly dodged it. As if being piloted by one person, all the Astrays fired off a beam volley.

Shinn grimaced as he dove back. These enemies were nothing like the grunts he had fought before-they were learning. He would have to think outside the box for this one.

And he hated thinking outside the box.

The Astrays lined up for another set of attacks. Shinn made some distance and radioed his comrades.

"Listen up!" He called over the airwaves. "Use the debris as mirrors to locate the enemies position! You can still fight that way!"

"Are you sure-"

"_Just do it!"_

As if a switch had been flicked, the pilots began to position their mobile suits. One by one they fired off a set of beam rifle rounds using the debris as reflectors. As the shots flew onto the battlefield, the Astrays lost their stances and struggled to find a place to recover. Shinn wheeled around and fired off another shot, taking down another Mirage Astray amidst the confusion.

"Alright!" Shinn shouted in victory. "Know go ahead and-"

"AUGH!"

Another strangled cry broke off as a ZAKU pilot met his end. Shinn watched in horror as the wiser Mirage Astrays located the cadets and moved in for the kill.

"NO!" Shinn cried as he dashed towards his charges. Anger welled up in his chest.

Another Astray charged forward to attack as Shinn rushed him. Drawing one of the Destiny's beam boomerang, he tossed the weapon at the ZAKU's assailant cleaving the suit in two.

"Thank you Warrant Officer." The cadet professed. "I owe you one."

Shinn looked around at the surrounding units. They all had stopped moving, as if they were debating something.

"What are they-"

Each unit drew a beam saber, and Shinn's heart sank.

"RUN!" He bellowed over the comm unit. "GO BACK TO THE MINERVA NOW!"

The order came a little too late for two of the pilots as two Astrays swiftly cut through their cockpits. Another was ganged by two Astrays as they impaled the cockpit with their beam sabers.

Shinn roared as he converted the beam boomerang to its beam saber mode. As fast as he could he sliced one of the Astrays vertically. As the other two charged to attack, Shinn converted the beam boomerang again and tossed it. Unable to react in time, the Mirage Astrays were hit and exploded.

Shinn snarled. No more of his soldiers were going to die. Not one more.

Seeing another Astray, Shinn dove forward and grabbed it by the shoulders. Slamming his hands on the button, he fired off the Destiny's CIWS blasting the Astray's eyes to smithereens. As the machine tried to thrust its beam saber, Shinn grabbed the weapon out of its hand and jammed it through the chest of the suit. Dashing away, Shinn scanned the battlefield for the rest of the Librarian suits.

"Who's next!?" Shinn shouted as the remaining Astrays regrouped.

Suddenly, the Mirage Astrays stopped grouping and dispersed, as if they had lost interest in the situation. Shinn watched them leave, and it filled him with new rage.

"Where do you think you're going!?" He bellowed as he fired off his rifle again. As if they had eyes in the back of their frames, the Astrays dodged the shots and increased their thrust. Pretty soon, Shinn was alone on the battlefield.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked aloud. "I was just-"

Suddenly, his words were choked off as a deafening blow was delt to the cockpit. Shinn felt the Destiny reel back as he flipped his unit around. The Destiny turned to face the enemy that asailed it, and found itself face-to-face with a black Gundam.

Shinn was in shock. He knew the suit well.

"Is that…the Gaia?"

And then the suit charged.


End file.
